


Karina and her not-quite wives

by YetAnotherJoJofan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJoJofan/pseuds/YetAnotherJoJofan
Summary: Karina doesn't know why she is in charge of saving Thedas. She doesn't know why everyone comes to her for advice.What she does know is that she loves women, and they love her.And that she can make them cum with a snap of her fingers.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor/Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Vivienne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Karina and her not-quite wives

Karina didn't quite understand the world as it was.  
  
Having spent most of her life secluded in the Circle had that effect on people, she supposed. She was never one that tried to get away from the Circle, happily living her comfortable, modest life inside the stone walls.  
  
There she had food, clothes and shelter. And, once she became of age, plenty of willing lovers. That's what happened when you put a bunch of people in small rooms without much in the form of entertainment, she supposed.  
  
The fairer sex was what attracted her, soft bosoms, full lips and big, round asses the stuff of her dreams. Being an _incredibly powerful mage, with fine control unlike any other_ , Karina quickly found the best way to use her magic was to enhance what her partners were feeling with the help of her electrical wizardry.  
  
That's pretty much the only reason for her to go the conclave, she supposed. It was a long travel from the Ostwick Circle to Haven and First Enchanter Joanne needed someone to warm her bed.  
  
That's when, as Varric said, shit got weird. The conclave blew up, she was the only survivor, with a mark of unknown origin and power on her hand, she was arrested and then released, she saved people and led them out of Haven after Corypheus' attack, gaining the title of Herald of Andraste...  
  
Honestly, Karina didn't understand a thing of what was happening to her, happily going with the flow. Well, she did understand that Corypheus needed to be stopped, but all the fighting between mages and templars? All the nobles in ridiculous masks jockeying for power? The silly moral rules of the chantry, saying she should be monogamous and whatnot?  
  
Those things she decidedly didn't understand.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Leliana watched from her tower as the Herald's party arrived back at Skyhold from a long, danger filled trek in the Emerald Graves. Every fiber in her body screamed for her to run and welcome Karina back, but that was Josephine's job. For all intents and purposes, the ambassador was Karina's girlfriend. It was a great story, the antivan noble and the heroic circle mage, the nobles eating it up in their gossip circles.  
  
But Leliana was the first to know just how... adept at using her magic Karina was. Sure, at first she flirted the mage as a way to get her to do what Leliana wanted. Since they first met, in a damp cell beneath Haven, it was clear that the Herald was smitten with her, subtly staring at her chest whenever they met.   
  
After she saved them all in Haven, though... It was only fair Leliana put her money where her mouth was.  
  
Memories of that night flooded her mind as she made gathered her intel. In that day, they still hadn't reached Skyhold, and Leliana had set out her tent far away from the rest, and beckoned Karina to follow her with only a smile and lick of her lips. She thought the Herald an easy prey, a virgin ripe for the taking.  
  
She was very, very wrong.  
  
Shedding her chainmail and leather armor, Leliana laid back on the furs that served as her blankets and waited for Karina. Once the Herald reached her tent, she expected a shy virgin, but was pounced upon by an experienced lover. The Inquisitor took only a moment to appreciate her fit body, full round breasts and glistening pink pussylips hiding beneath a groomed patch of red hair.  
  
Leliana purred in appreciation as Karina bared her own body, slim, pale and with small but perky breasts, and gasped as the young mage dove straight into her tits, sucking on one with vigor while squeezing the other, sinking her fingers and her lips in the soft flesh. Her movements had such passion and lust that Leliana was growing wetter every second.  
  
And the skill, oh the skill! In her days as a bard had her fair share of great lovers, and few could do what Karina was doing right now, her fingers and her tongue sending jolts of pleasure through her pleasure.  
  
"You can slow down, ma cherie..." Leliana said between moans. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
The Herald didn't answer, too busy sucking on a titty, and just looked up at her with wide, brown eyes and face flushed with desire. The spymaster shivered as the mage's hand snaked down her body, easily sliding two fingers into her cunt and using her magic to light every pleasure nerve in her pussy.  
  
For the first time in he life, Leliana had an actually mind-blowing orgasm. And then another. And another... until she went limp, eyes rolled into the back of her head and tongue lolling out of her mouth. Her walls clenched around Karina's digits, as if begging for more while she coated her hand in womanly fluids.  
  
Eventually, Karina did withdrew her fingers, and Leliana let out a soft whimper at the loss.  
  
"Maker, Leliana... you are so hot! And you taste so good!" Karina said, licking her fingers clean.  
  
"Thank you." Leliana purred, her voice low with sensuality. "Now, let me take care of you..."  
  
She motioned for Karina to sit on her face, an invitation that no one could resist. Or so she thought, until the Herald ignored her plea and mounted her, their nether lips kissing while Karina held her thigh against her chest, fingers digging deep in the toned flesh.  
  
"We will cum together, Leliana..."  
  
The cute, breathless way Karina spoke melted Leliana's heart, the spymaster relaxing and letting the Herald take the lead. Tendrils of magic coursed through her veins, amplifying the every feeling in her cunt.   
  
Whorish moans spilled from Leliana's lips as Karina grinded against her with a desperate force, sending her tits jiggling in a hypnotic fashion. The Herald's eyes roamed her body with appreciation, and if the spymaster could think she would blush. The pair came hard, Leliana specially going delirious with pleasure at the powerful, successive orgasms.  
  
Their tryst ended with Karina collapsing on top of Leliana, kissing her passionately, and the spymaster awoke in the present day to find her hand down her leather pants, touching her soaking wet cunt. She recollected herself and made her way to the war room, figuring it had been enough time for the Herald to clean herself.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Josephine waited for her lover in the Inquisitor's quarters, readying her bath. She made sure that the water was in perfect temperature, the soaps and scented shampoos ready. She shed her golden dress and underwear, and got into the bathtub.  
  
While Leliana had a pretty big rack, Josephine's tits could only be described as titanic, easily big enough to engulf Karina's head in her cleavage. She used to keep the pair well hidden under her work outfits, but in the privacy of her lover's quarters she could breath free.  
  
She knew Karina loved all of her, from her chocolate skin, her soft, smooth skin and slightly plump form, but her but bosom was undoubtedly the part of her body that the Herald cherished the most. She didn't have Leliana's sexual experience, Cassandra's cute innocence or Vivienne's ass, yet she would beat them all in pure titflesh.  
  
The ambassador soaped her huge rack and laid back, humming a wistful tune. When Leliana first suggested she could use her melons to massage the inquisitor while she bathed, Josephine had been at a loss of how to act.  
  
It was awkward at the start, having Karina sit on front of her in the tub while she washed her hair and scrubbed the dirt of the road from her flawless skin. Yet,the Inquisitor's happy, relaxed sighs made her confident and bold. Her dark nipples, hard in arousal, poked into Karina's back as her hands drifted lower unto her body.  
  
"Let us take this to the bed, my love." She had said, and Karina had followed her like a puppy.  
  
She made Karina lay on her back, the Inquisitor looking back at her with eyes that smouldered with desire, while she spread aromatic oils across her massive rack, then laid on top of her, using the weight of her breasts to soothe her aching muscles.  
  
And oh, the sweet sounds Karina had made that day! Josephine remembered them clearly as she pleased herself waiting for Karina, how the Herald moaned orgasmically when she flipped her and dovefucked her until Karina squirted, painting her tits with female cum.  
  
After that... well, Karina simply devoured Josephine's pussy, making the ambassador go light-headed from the sequential orgasms.  
  
"Josie? Are you in here?" Karina's voice rang in the large, stone bedroom, awakening Josephine from her memories.  
  
"In the bathroom, my darling." She answered. "Come in, I'm all _wet for you._ "  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Vivienne watched Josephine enter the Inquisitor's personal quarters from her perch on the balcony with a small amount of envy. She never expected to fall for Karina, especially after Bastien's death, but here she was, sighing as a maiden in love when the Inquisitor followed the ambassador after a few minutes. She knew, though, that her jealousy was misplaced and that Karina reciprocated her feelings, so she sat back on her divan and waited for her.  
  
Their relationship began as just another play in the game for Vivienne, and quite a simple one at that: she would let Karina bed her in exchange for her support. The Herald eagerly approved of this deal, but the question she posed took the experienced mage by surprise.  
  
"Does that mean... I can fuck your ass?"  
  
Her surprise faded fast. Of course Karina wanted to fuck her ass. They all wanted to. It is a very nice ass, big, round, soft yet firm. "Of course, my dear." She answered. "But we need to discuss business first."  
  
She had explained her vision for the rebuilt Circles of Magi, with her on command of course, and the role of magic in society. To her credit, Karina listened with rapt attention, even if she was impatient for the prize at the end.  
  
Finishing her speech, Vivienne turned to Karina, the way the Herald was staring at her making the older mage's heart flutter. There was lust in her eyes, yes, but not the vulgar one she usually found in the boors that frequented Celine's court.  
  
There was also love and desire, in such a pure form that Vivienne couldn't resist. She pulled Karina into a deep, heated kiss that lasted until both were breathless, not caring that anyone could look into the balcony and see them.  
  
"Mmm..." Karina moaned. "Leliana is going to kill me if we do this here... come into my room in a few minutes so we can finish our discussion..."  
  
Those few minutes were some of the longest in Vivienne's life, but she remained composed when she made her way, looking only like a woman that was going to make a social visit to a friend.  
  
Not one about to have her ass ruined, like she was going to be.  
  
By the time she reached the Herald's room, Karina was waiting for her naked and with a large glass strap-on already fastened to her hips. "I see that you are eager, my dear." Vivienne said, slowly undoing her complicated dress in a teasing manner. "Do you want to take the lead?"  
  
"Yes!" Karina shouted anxiously. "I promise you, I know what I'm doing."   
  
"I have no doubt, my dear..." Vivienne answered, climbing in bed with Karina. Again they kissed, the cold glass pressed against warm bodies as the pair explored each others bodies with their hands, and the older mage giggled into the kiss as she felt the Herald inevitably find her butt.  
  
They rolled as they kissed, and Vivienne ended laying prone with the inquisitor on top of her, hotdogging that fantastic ass. "Don't be shy, darling." Vivienne said, voice filled with lust. "Spank me."  
  
Karina obeyed that juicy order, giving slow but striking smacks to Vivienne's butt, watching in awe as the flesh jiggled before settling back down. The older mage bit the silk sheets in order to prevent her moans from spilling out. She was hornier than she could ever remember being, dripping her wetness on the bed covering.  
  
"Enough teasing... just fuck me, please!"  
  
Vivienne's begging plea was enough for Karina, and she pushed the toy into her greedy hole with ease. She fucked Vivienne proneboned with short, powerful thrusts while she pushed her head into the mattress with a strength and savagery almost unnatural for her lithe frame.  
  
The older mage was being fucked too well to ponder that question, lost in pleasure as her backdoor was stretched by the now warm, magically infused toy. Her orgasm came fast, and hard, the hot breath of the Herald laying in top of her making her go wild.  
  
"Let's cum together." Karina whispered into Vivienne's ear, the older mage holding on to another orgasm to the best of her will. "Cum with me!"  
  
She came again, almost losing her mind as Karina's magic enveloped them. Their sweat and their juices mixed, the moans echoing into the stone wall as their shared orgasm reached its peak.  
  
It was the first of many that night, and that night was the first of many for the pair.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Cassandra stood in the front of the mirror, admiring herself in the lacy lingerie she had bought. She hated to admit it, but it looked good on her, black stripes of cloth criss-crossing her toned body, framing her surprisingly generous breasts and powerful, sculpted ass.  
  
Yet, she felt insecure. It was so unlike what she would normally wear that made her confidence waver.   
  
"You look absolutely stunning." The sultry voice of Morrigan reached her ears, the witch hugging Cassandra from behind and tucking her chin against the crook of the taller woman's neck. "I'm sure Karina will love your surprise."   
  
"I look ridiculous." The seeker countered, blushing deeply.  
  
"Nonsense. No woman will be able to keep her hands off of you."  
  
The seeker moaned lightly as Morrigan cupped her breasts and bit on her neck. They were an unlikely pair, bonded over their love of the Herald. Cassandra had pursued the witch for advice after her first night with Karina, where her inexperience had made her feel woefully inadequate. She was too friendly with Leliana, Josephine and Vivienne, so only the newest member of the Inquisition was a choice for her.  
  
Morrigan had agreed to the request, partly because she just loved sex and partly because anything that would make Karina feel good was good enough for her. She never expected to fall in love with an young, sheltered circle mage, but the girl's bravery against seemingly unsurmountable odds awakened feelings deeply dormant inside of herself.  
  
"Just imagine... Karina unwrapping you... touching you... making you cry out for the Maker..."  
  
The witch punctuated every word by getting rougher with Cassandra, pinching her nipples through the sheen fabric and rubbing her sex. The inexperienced warrior was quick to arousal, soon dampening her underwear. Vision of tender, sweet Karina having sex with her flooded her mind, increasing her stimulation.  
  
"I think... I need more practice for that."  
  
"I agree. First, show me how you would please her."  
  
Cassandra got the hint, dropping to her knees. She took a deep breath of Morrigan's scent when the witch dropped her pants and her own sexy undergarments. Her tongue worked slowly at first, lapping up the sweet nectar she was offered and taking notice of which spots made her tutor moan harder.  
  
"Faster... work my clit... mmm, that's right..." Morrigan instructed her very willing student, tilting her head back as pleasure began overwhelming her. "Oohhh, you are getting better at this, my dirty little bitch"  
  
Blushing deeply from both the insult and the surging arousal building inside her, Cassandra gripped Morringan's thick ass with her strong hands and brought her closer, her nose on the witch's trimmed bush, and ate her out with a passion that more than made up for her lack of skill. She flicked her clit with the tip of tongue, then probed her cunt as far as she could go, mixing her movements until her mouth was flooded with Morrigan's cum.  
  
"There is no need for insults." Cassandra said, getting up and licking her lips. She had quickly learned to enjoy the taste of other women and had no trouble swallowing Morrigan's juices.  
  
"It's only bedroom talk, Cassandra." Morrigan replied, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. "You need to get used to it. Now bend over like I taught you."  
  
Offering no reply, the warrior did as Morrigan requested, sticking out her ass for the mage. Her undergarments were pushed aside, two fingers easily sliding into her needy pussy.  
  
 _This is all for Karina_ , she thought.  
  
That she came like a bitch in heat was just a bonus.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Finally, her day was done. She had talked at length with her advisor and her inner circle, she had strategy meetings with soldiers, mages and templars, she had made decisions that helped shape the future of Thedas.  
  
Not she had understood any of it. Whatever her advisors told her was the right decision, she signed off on it.  
  
All of it so that she could get to her quarters late at night and be greeted by her lovers, all in various states of undress. Morrigan and Leliana, the boldest ones, were already buck naked and kissing each other in a lewd show for her. Josephine had her tits out, looking slightly embarrassed in a golden thong that didn't hide anything, while Vivienne sipped on her wine, watching the scene amused in a white brassiere and thigh-high stockings.  
  
Cassandra, though, was a nervous wreck in her sexy lingerie and, sensing that, was the first that Karina greeted with a not so chaste kiss on the lips, conveying enough affection and lust at once to make her settle down before she turned to the others.  
  
"Aww, you didn't wait for me?" Karina said, pouting to fake being annoyed and melting the heart of her lovers.  
  
"I'm sorry, my love." Leliana answered, feeling Karina's magic begin to envelop her. "Ohh... we just wanted to give you a nice view..."  
  
"You don't need to do that! My love for all of you is enough!" She said, endearingly. But her smile grew mischievous as she enjoyed the sight all of the supple bodies offered to her. "Not that I don't like your... dedication..."   
  
A job achieved, Leliana and Morrigan resumed their kiss, growing hotter while they groped each other. Fingers seeked the spots they knew would drive the other crazy. Vivienne began pleasuring herself at the sight, moaning softly while her lust rose.  
  
Still not completely at ease with her fellow lovers, Cassandra stood still until Josephine came to her rescue, hugging her from behind. Her huge tits pressed against the tall warriors back, making Cassandra take short, aroused breaths as the ambassador teased her by kissing her neck.  
  
All of this was just for Karina, and she couldn't be happier. The love she felt for each of these women was real, and she would deepen their bond, strengthen the love they shared.  
  
By fucking them all.  
  
She cast a silencing spell on the room, so that they could make all the noise they wanted without being heard, and kissed Cassandra again, sandwiching her between herself and Josephine. This time, the kiss was not one of love but one of pure passion and greed, and the warrior easily surrendered to her, letting the smaller woman part her legs with her thigh.  
  
Karina pressed forward, pushing the trio into the bed besides Leliana and Morrigan. "You look great." She whispered into the warrior's ear before kissing down her body until she found her wet core and began eating her out. Every bit of flesh her tongue touched sent an electric jolt up Cassandra's spine, and in only a few minutes made her cry her name as she came hard.  
  
The young mage gave her no respite, slurping down her juices and making her cum again. There were few things she loved more than to look up and seeing her lover's face contorted in pleasure, and the fact that she could see the curves of Josephine's tits squished behind Cassandra made it even better.  
  
"By the Maker, you taste so good, Cassandra!" Karina said, licking her lips as she emerged. "Come have a taste, Josie..."  
  
They shifted their positions, Cassandra laying on her side as she regained her breath. Josephine pressed Karina against herself, basking in her warmth as they kissed. When the young mage rose with a devilish gleam in her eyes, Josephine gripped the sheets above her head, letting her breasts free to jiggle and bounce as they tribbed.  
  
And bouce and jiggle they did, because Karina grinded against her pussy with a primal desire. "Fuck me, Karina... yes, just like that..." Josephine moaned, all eyes on her. "Cum with me, my love... please..."  
  
Such a lovely request couldn't be denied, and they made a mess of the sheets as they squirted against each other. Karina would've happily continued rutting with Josephine in the afterglow of her orgasm but she was playfully tackled into the mattress by Vivienne.  
  
"Why, my dear Karina, you are making me feel left out." Vivienne purred, sitting on her face and facing her. "Do be a dear and - AHH!"  
  
Karina smacked Vivienne's ass, making it wobble before grabbing her thick derriere with all of her strenght and bringing her close. Between her skilled tongue and her magic, in no time the black vixen was throwing her head back as she neared an orgasm. But then her own legs were parted, and she could feel not one, but two of her lovers double teaming her pussy.  
  
From the way they worked and from the shape and heat of the bodies against her legs, she knew it was Morrigan and Leliana. The pair had an uneasy rivalry in real life, but when it came to the bedroom they had an explosive chemistry together. It showed as they dueled in making Karina squirm with pleasure, and every ounce of it she received she doubled back into Vivienne, turning her into an incoherent, drooling mess as she came over and over again until she ungraciously fell into the bed, exhausted.  
  
She let the spymaster and the witch take the lead until she also came, shouting to the heavens for the Makers, her chest rising a falling rapidly as the waves of pleasure washed over her. When she managed to regain her breath, she looked down at the duo, that was sharing her cum in a heated kiss, and gave a short order.  
  
"Get on top of each other, now."  
  
They wrestled for position briefly, the taller and stronger Leliana winning and getting on top, smothering Morrigan with her tits. The witch couldn't complain, breathing only the spymaster's scent, but she secretly loved being buried in her cleavage.   
  
Karina fingered them both while eating Leliana's asshole. Her fingers and tongue, along with her magic, had both women reaching an orgasm within seconds, and Maker, how she loved that. She could feel their walls clenching around her digits, hear their lustful moans, smell their scent... she would do anything to get more of this.  
  
And by the time she was done with the pair, Karina looked around herself to be surrounded by her exhausted, satisfied lovers, and felt a surge of happiness. _I may not know much about the world,_ she thought, _but for moments like these, I'll save it._  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
